Strange goings on
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: It was just a normal day at Holby City or was it?... Strange things start to happen and a few old (or should I say dead colleges come back) people come back to work but there is something totally wrong. Will the day end well or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry Nurse Sheward ? I am a right" A young woman approached Colette she had blonde hair and looked in her twenties, Colette looked her up and down and said "yes that is me and you would be?" as the young woman bushed the soot off her face "Oh I am Heather Whitefield and I was wondering if you had been Dr Truman?" Colette looked puzzled at Heather and replies "Oh okay I have never heard of Dr Truman but he might be in the ED because that isn't my area" the young girl smiles and skips away towards the ED "strange or what" Colette mutters under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile Jac Naylor was getting her paper work done when there was a knock at the door she tries to ignore the knock but whoever was knocking at the door was very persistent "hold on a sec" Jac says as she quickly shoves the bar of chocolate she was eating into the draw before getting up and opening the door, there stood Zosia who looked like she had seen better days "Ms Naylor a patient is demanding to see you right now I don't know why though?" Jac rolls her eyes and tells Zosia to take a break before she has an nervous breakdown.

* * *

After Jac had seen to the demanding patient she went to join Zosia in the staffroom for her break before she joined the coocoo "I see it is raining again" Zosia says as she watches Jac enter the room for the corner of her eye "Yes I can see that thank you very much Dr March" Jac replies sharply.

Zosia and Jac are sitting on the sofa eating their lunch and reading Hello magazines when there was a flash of lighting and a rumble of thunder, Zosia suddenly panics and jumps nearly sitting on Jac's lap "Erm...Dr March could you please let go of my hand" Jac says as Zosia looks down to see her holding onto Jac's hand like a two year old "Oh sorry Ms Naylor I get terribly worried around thunder and lightning after my friend got struck by lightning" Jac smiles and Zosia realises her hand.

Again there was another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder Zosia managed to contain herself from screaming and Jac had to hold back the fits of laughter that were building up inside of her "Oh go on Jac laugh all you like" Zosia says sarcastically as Jac falls into a fit of laughter "Oh Dr March you are hilarious." Jac shouts as she watches Zosia pull a face and bob her tongue out.

It had been a few minutes since Jac was nearly on the floor crying with laughter when the storm grew closer and the lights began to flicker, the wind whistled through the air vents making Jac creep out as she didn't like the sound they made.

Zosia looked out the window to see the car park empty but only what looked like a young woman standing in the middle of the car park looking up to exactly where Zosia and Jac were standing "Hey Jac what is that woman doing out there?" Jac ran up to the window and said "Probably trying to catch her death" Zosia looked around the room and looked back there was another flash of lightning and with that the woman had disappeared "Where did she go?" Zosia says as she feels Jac's hand reach for hers "I don't know but whatever we just saw was real and we wasn't hallucinating"

* * *

Suddenly the radio turns on and starts to play Just a perfect day.

"What the hell is going on today this isn't right at all" Jac shouts over the music to Zosia who was looking for her phone to call Arthur so she could tell him what had just happened and if he had seen anything strange going on.

_Just a perfect day  
feed animals in the zoo  
Then later  
a movie, too, and then home_

Zosia turns to Jac and says above the music "Is this your favorite song or something?" Jac shakes her head as she places her fingers in her ears. "Turn it off for god sake" Zosia screams when she cannot take anymore.

_Oh, it's such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spend it with you  
Oh, such a perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on_

So Jac runs over to the radio and turns it off as the song is creeping her out. "Thank god for that" they both say together and give a sigh of relief. "So what are you going to do about that mystery woman in the car park" Zosia says as she tumbles around in her hand bag trying to find her phone to ring Arthur again.

* * *

Suddenly the door flies open and Jac grabs Zosia's hand and screams "Hey you calm down its only me" a familiar voice came from the door way "Oh Colette thank god it was you" Colette laughs as Jac and says "Who else would it be ?" Colette places her lunch box on the table and hands Zosia the change she owed her from earlier.

"Colette have you seen anything strange around here lately like... I don't know maybe a strange patient or visitor asking for someone?" Zosia questions "Erm... well there was a young lady down in resection asking for Dr Truman but she said her name was Heather Whitefield" Zosia and Jac's mouths drop open as Colette gives them a full description of the girl they saw in the car park.

Once again the lights begin to flicker and Colette whispers to a nervous Zosia "Ugh I hate it when those lights flicker they give me the heebie-jeebies" Jac rolls her eyes and says to Colette "Well apparently the maintenance are in working on the generators."

Soon after Colette had made Zosia and Jac scream, Colette sat in the staffroom drinking her coffee while Zosia tried to figure out who that woman was in the car park.

* * *

Meanwhile Jac had gone back to her office she is getting on with her paper work trying to forget about the spooky experience she had endured, when the lights began to flicker and the wind whistled through the air vents again. "Oh my life" Jac muttered under her breath as she bang to look through her hand bag looking for her phone to call Colette to see if the lights were flickering in the staffroom.

The phone rang out and from the other end of the phone Colette answered "Jac are you alright?" Jac gave a sigh of relief when she heard Colette's voice on the other end, "I was wondering was the lights flickering down on Keller?" Colette began to mutter to Zosia and then said "N...T...haven't" Jac realises the phone is breaking up and hangs up.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Jac thought It was Zosia coming to see if she had coped along after their spooky experience. "Come in" Jac shouted as she placed her pen down on the table. The door flung open, there was no one there. Jac stood up and said "Jonny if this is your idea of a joke it isn't working... Jonny is that you?" Jac paused and realised that Jonny wasn't there.

* * *

Jac got up to shut the door when a young woman with curly hair came running in shouting "Ms Naylor, I am so sorry I am late I got caught up in the toilets" Jac's mouth dropped open as her brain registers who it is "Ms Naylor what is up you look like you have just seen a ghost" the young girl looked around her to see what she could see, "M...M...Maddy y...you are meant..t...t..to be dead you died over 5 years!" Jac backs up against the wall and rubs her eyes just to make sure she isn't hallucinating "No I am not, Look I am alive" Maddy puts up a fight and Jac replies sarcastically "I can see that " Jac nods as she starts to walk around looking Maddy up and down, she finally picks up the courage to touch Maddy to make sure she is real completely real.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should carry on with this or not. would be a great help thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tamzin and Dixie were sitting in the office in the ambulance station, "Hey Dix, do you want another coffee?" Tamzin shouted across the office.

Same as earlier the weather was horrendous the wind whistled though the station causing the lockers to slam and the doors to shudder as the wind caught them.

"Tamzin shut that door please, the wind is creeping me out" Iain said as he wondered though from the garage, Iain was soaking wet from the wind and rain outside "I have had the day from hell" Iain says as he sits down next to Dixie, "What's up with you then?"Tamzin says as she brings her and Dixie's coffee's over "Thank Tamz you didn't have to" Iain takes Tamzin's coffee and beings to drink it "I didn't..." Tamzin shuts herself up before starting an argument with Iain.

* * *

Later on Tamzin and Dixie were alone in the office and they were starting to get creeped out by the wind and rain that was hammering down the windows, "Wish this storm would hurry up and move on, I have no more dry socks left" Tamzin moaned, "Well I don't have any tea bags left and I really don't want to go to the shop" Dixie replied.

When Suddenly there was a flash of light and out of the blue came to hooded figures a man and a woman, Tamzin grabbed hold of Dixie's hand as she started to panic. The rain hammered against the ambulance station as Dixie whispers to Iain "Go find out who it is" with that Dixie pushed Iain out of the of the office and slammed the door leaving Dixie and Tamzin in the office.

"Oi don't leave me out here" Iain shouted as the hooded figures got closer, "Alright Iain, just looking for the jump leads Mrs Beauchamp's car has decided to cut out before picking Grace up" Big Mac removes his hood and so does Connie, Tamzin and Dixie give a sigh of relief as they exit the office, still hand in hand till Connie gives them a confused look.

* * *

Yet again the light struck and the thunder rumbled, but this time another two figures appeared out of the shadows and Connie turned round and said "Zoe? has your car cut out to?" the figure didn't reply but the first hooded figure removed the hood, "Oh my life Polly!" Dixie screamed as Polly removed her hood "who's Polly?" Connie and Tamzin said in unison.

The next hooded figure removed his hood "JEFF!" Dixie and Tamzin screamed, Tamzin began to feel wobbly on her legs and then fell to the floor but luckily Iain was behind her and cushioned her fall, "What me and Polly only went to get some milk, what's up with Tamzin?" Jeff said, "She looks like she has been a ghost" Polly added, "well you could say that" Big Mac says as he moves forward towards Jeff.


End file.
